


Together Forever

by fellSans



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Underlust - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Choking, M/M, Magical Bondage, Necrophilia???, Rape, Sadism, Snuff, Tentacles, Yandere, soul fucking, underlust and dusttale universe combined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellSans/pseuds/fellSans
Summary: When the human threatens Sans' existence and all he wants is Papyrus all to himself, he has to take matters into his own hands no matter the cost.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This is considered a snuff fic. It is set in an AU mix of Underlust and Dusttale. Sans is a heavy yandere, sadist and into fucking people to death, including his brother. So this really isn't for the faint hearted to read, feel free to turn away at any time if it gets too much for anyone. 
> 
> Little aside, I've decided on calling this guy Cain and the papyrus is Abel... I found it oddly poetic despite the circumstances. Cain carries a vial of Abel's dust around and that's what keeps Abel's ghost haunting him.

            A magical musk permeated the air. It was a heady scent, of blood, of dust, of lust and desire that hung heavy, obscuring the senses; anyone walking into the room would try to breathe, and immediately choke upon it. Someone stood over a bed, a lovely almost purple maroon colored spots car variety, shiny and new. They were the source of the magic, tentacles the shade of a very pink red color swathed out around him while a figure cowered in said bed. A dripping tongue ran across their teeth. The tentacles shot out, enveloping the figure, tying them down as they struggled.

 _“Nononono no nonononono- no, please. Sans- please no I-“_ It was Papyrus, glowing purple body trembling, shaking against the heady magic caressing him and tugging his arms and legs away from his body. _“You’re hurting me! Stop it!”_

_“why would i do that my dear papyrus? you have no idea how much you hurt me every day. every day i have to look at you with everyone else. knowing they could steal you from me.”_

 

            Papyrus blinked, confusion mingling with the fear on his skull. His brow-bones down-turned and the tentacles wrapped tighter around his bones, he yelped. Sans lovingly smiled at his younger brother, leaning down to his height. He cupped Papyrus’ cheekbone and drew his phalanges feather-light over it. Papyrus struggled, Sans used his left hand and flicked a finger toward him, drawing the almost purple hued soul out from his brother’s rib cage.

_”Sans no, please no don’t do this, you don’t have to do this! I’ll be good, I promise! I’ll stay in the house, I won’t go anywhere! I’ll…. I’ll… I’ll be yours forever, just don’t- please…”_

Sans cut him off pressing his teeth to his, lapping up the tears that dripped from his brother’s sockets. Papyrus choked on a sob of fear.

 _“no. i won’t give them the chance. and…. they’re already dead. i’ve killed them all! every. single. **o n e** of them. i tied them up, oh some of them liked that but then, oh but then i fucked them. so hard, and they were breaking papyrus!” _Sans spoke, his words trembling with remembered pleasure; Papyrus shuddered. _“do you know what i did next? i took their soul-“_

He caressed his phalanges over the glowing object, Papyrus whimpering with the betrayal of his body, Sans was always so kind and careful with him and he loved his soul being touched. But this? It felt wrong, something was wrong. Sans was-

_“oh i know you like that dearest brother, you don’t have to hold back. i’m going to take care of you, **forever**.” _

 

            Sans grabbed Papyrus’ soul and pressed into it, kneaded it and toyed with it, making the younger skeleton squirm and writhe and cry out in betrayed pleasures. Once the telltale glow of magic spread across the barely contained pelvis of his brother, he yanked the material covering it down and shoved the dripping soul into the awaiting cavity. He took out his length from the confines of his shorts and jerked his fingers over it while Papyrus whimpered and held back more tears.

_“now hold still dearest, oh wait, you already are! this won’t hurt a bit, i promise. because why would i hurt my little brother?”_

            There wasn’t an escape, the magic swirled around him, addled his head made him crave more contact despite how utterly terrified he was. His heat flared, he couldn’t help his body’s natural responses. Sans gripped onto Papyrus’ lower ribs and straddled the much taller skeleton before shoving his cock into the already full cavity of his brother’s pelvis. Papyrus tried to scream but a couple tentacles split off from the rest and shoved themselves into his brother’s mouth, coiling up in his throat to keep him from screaming.

_“shhhh, it’ll be over soon, you’ll see.”_

Papyrus’ sockets were wide and every inch of him shook, he couldn’t get out no matter how much he wanted to. His brother’s cock always felt nice, ridged and flared just enough to make him feel full but this, this was too much, he was already stuffed and…. his own magic enveloped the soul inside of him, stretching the orifice open wide. Sans’ length pressed forward and ground against the soul wedged in there. He grinned in such a horrifying way, so much unlike the sweet brother Papyrus knew. Sans kept going, retracted his length and then thrust hard enough inside of Papyrus to rip a hole in the soul that pulsed in pain.

 

            The younger brother let loose a blood-curdling scream of pain, muffled to near silence by the magical objects wedged in his mouth. Sans drew out, the hole closed, but again and again and again he thrust himself into that slowly widening hole in his most sacred object. Papyrus moaned and choked on another sob, it hurt but the feelings of his magic and his brother’s magic rubbing against himself like that felt oh so good. He couldn’t help it, despite feeling like he was losing HP with each rough fuck from his brother, he felt good. Tears streamed down his skull, there had to be a good enough reason for this, Sans wouldn’t hurt him like this. He was just, practicing? And everyone else couldn’t be dead could they? Papyrus’ thoughts raced, his sockets closing clearly unable to take Sans’ piercing gaze drilling into him anymore. Sans moaned loudly, muttering something about how good it feels to fuck a soul to death.

 

            Moments passed, muffled cries of pain and wet sloppy sounds of Papyrus’ two gaping holes dripping with magic and wet permeated the suffocating bedroom. There wasn’t much struggle left in him any more, occasionally he tugged weakly against the magic holding him down but it was futile. Above him, Sans looked overjoyed, so pleasured and in any normal circumstances Papyrus would have loved seeing that face. Now though? That face would haunt him for the rest of his seemingly now short existence. Sans moaned again and picked his pace up, ripping harder into the soul he thrust into. It was almost torn entirely in half, held together by the weakening magic enveloping it.

 _“oh i’m close my dear, and i know you are too. oh please cum for me. please, **please.** show me how much you love me!” _Those words were sweet and soft, begging and everything he loved about his brother. His weakening body couldn’t refuse, his walls clenched around the breaking soul and his brother’s cock, another harsh scream of pain tearing out of him with what strength he had left. Papyrus’ abused soul crunched into bits, smearing around the length still ripping in and out of him. He started to feel his bones flake off, he was dusting, panicking. Sans continued his breaking movements, fucking him to death.

 _“see, i knew you loved me. i knew you did. oh papyrus, now we can be together forever. just, just you and me. no one can have you, not the monsters, not that wretch of a being who keeps killing you. oh papyrus you’re going to be safe with me!”_  

            With a heavily blurred gaze he watched his body disintegrate to dust swirling around the two of them. He choked on the scent of death, watching helplessly as his brother grabbed a fistful of the gathering dust on his bed and jerked that and his hand over his length. His ribs started flaking off, Sans smiled at him, fucking into his hand. As his arms disappeared, so too did the rest of his ribs and as the dust spread Sans cried out at the peak of his pleasure, cumming thickly through the dust and his phalanges. The sticky magical substance stained over the dying skull of his brother. Trembling hard, high from his orgasm took the skull and cradled what was left of his brother in his arms.

 _“i love you papyrus, i love you so much.”_ With a dust filled release of breath, Papyrus’ skull turned to dust in Sans’ arms.  


End file.
